leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Marina (Johto)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Marina |jname=マリナ |tmname=Marina |slogan=no |image=Marina Johto.png |size=240px |caption=Marina |gender=Female |colors=yes |eyes=Teal |hair= |hometown=New Bark Town |region=Johto |trainer=yes |trainerclass= , |game=counterpart |counterpart= |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=The Legend of Thunder! |epname=The Legend of Thunder! |enva=Kelly Davis |java=Kazusa Murai |manga=no |roundnum= |roundname= }} :This article is about the character from The Legend of Thunder!. For other uses of the name, see Marina. Marina (Japanese: マリナ Marina) is one of the main characters of the direct-to-TV film The Legend of Thunder!, along with and Vincent. She is a and from New Bark Town. History Marina's starter Pokémon was a Totodile that she received from Professor Elm on the same day received his and Vincent obtained his . She entered the Silver Conference along with Jimmy a full year before Vincent competed. ''The Legend of Thunder! ]] Marina was first seen talking to Vincent on the videophone at a Pokémon Center. When she noticed Jimmy's presence, she quickly said goodbye to Vincent to give him attention. They started talking about their s, and Marina said she wanted to turn all of her s into a show to make people happy. When Jimmy said that and being a star were two completely different things, Marina challenged him to a battle to prove him wrong. During the battle, a lightning bolt struck the battlefield, scaring Little Miss and causing her to run into the woods. Marina then chased her and discovered that Attila and Hun from Team Rocket were trying to capture the . Upon seeing Raikou being hurt, Marina joined Jimmy to help him fight off Attila and Hun. She entered the battle with Little Miss and managed to incapacitate Attila's and Hun's , forcing them to retreat. Later, she met Eugene at the Pokémon Center and soon became enamored with him. When Raikou fled from the Pokémon Center, Eugene offered Marina and Jimmy a ride in his car so that they could follow it. Together with Jimmy and Vincent, she tried to keep Raikou away from Team Rocket, however, they were unsuccessful and both Marina and Raikou ended up in the shuttle. There, she found a way to unlock the door of the cargo hold and free Raikou. Marina was tied up when Attila and Hun returned to try to capture Raikou once again. She fell from the cliff she was on, but was rescued by Jimmy's . When Raikou was trapped in the force field formed by the Miracle Crystal, Marina sent Little Miss to battle Attila and Hun's Pokémon along with Eugene's . She later helped Jimmy and Vincent defend their Pokémon while they were trying to break the force field to free Raikou. Once the got out of the field, Marina thanked it for coming back to save her. Having helped protect Raikou from Team Rocket and made a friend in it, Marina continued her journey to become a great Pokémon Trainer. ]] In the opening sequence of ''Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea, Marina was seen running by the coast with and her three Pokémon: Little Miss, Wani-Wani, and Pink. In Not on MY Watch Ya Don't!, Marina appeared on the cover of a magazine, modeling the Pokétch. Additionally, she made another cameo appearance in A Stand-Up Sit-Down! in a video hosted on the official Pokémon Contest website, which Zoey showed to . In the video, Marina was seen delivering a Double Performance with Wani-Wani and Pink. Marian called her a Top Coordinator, meaning she has won the Grand Festival and has been awarded the Ribbon Cup. Marina even appears to have her own merchandise; one of the customers of the Mountain Hut Maid Café in Tanks for the Memories! wore a T-shirt with her face on it. Character Marina loves cute and nicknames. She also loves men in capes and has a whole notebook full of pictures of Lance. She tends to perform synchronized movements with her Pokémon whenever she calls them out of their Poké Balls. She practices singing and dancing steps with her Pokémon, which gives them a dynamic rhythm in battle. Her goal, unlike most other Trainers, is to be a Pokémon Idol. One aspect of being a Pokémon Idol seems to entail putting on a show while . It should be noted that in Japanese pop culture, are media personalities admired for their cuteness. Therefore, it is assumed that Marina's ambitions are somewhere along these lines, and she plans to use cute and talented Pokémon to help her become famous. Given that one of her cameos in the was as a magazine model, it is likely that real-life Japanese idols were the basis of her character design. Marina first appeared before the concept of and the Idol Trainer class were introduced in the games. However, she was shown to have become a Coordinator in her later appearances. Pokémon This listing is of Marina's known in the : Jimmy Zoppi |vaennote=As a Croconaw |desc='Wani-Wani' (Japanese: ワニワニ Wani-Wani), a , was Marina's starter Pokémon, obtained as a from Professor Elm on the same day that Vincent received his and received his .}} Ryoka Yuzuki |vaen=Kayzie Rogers |desc='Little Miss' (Japanese: ムウちゃん Mu-chan) is Marina's female . She seems to be one of her favorite Pokémon. She usually is kept outside of her Poké Ball.}} , Pink (Japanese: ピンクちゃん Pink-chan), to battle 's in The Legend of Thunder!. It was last seen in Marina's cameo in A Stand-Up Sit-Down being used in a Double Performance with Wani-Wani. While ordinary Jigglypuff are usually depicted as blue-eyed, Marina's Jigglypuff is green-eyed. The only time another green-eyed Jigglypuff appeared was in Rough, Tough Jigglypuff. Pink's known moves are and .}} Achievements Badges obtained This listing is of the Badges Marina has obtained: * At least eight Badges (one year before Tie One On!) Ribbons obtained This listing is of the Ribbons Marina has obtained: * At least five Ribbons (prior to ''A Stand-Up Sit-Down!) Pokémon competitions Marina has competed in the following : * Silver Conference - Unknown (one year before Tie One On!) * Unknown Grand Festival - Winner (prior to ''A Stand-Up Sit-Down!) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=村井かずさ Kazusa Murai |en=Kelly Davis |pt_br=Letícia Quinto |es_eu=María del Mar Jorcano |es_la=Georgina Sánchez |it=Tosawi Piovani}} Artwork Trivia * When Jackson (Vincent) appeared in the Silver Conference, he referred Marina and as "Dani" and "Yoshi", leading many to believe that "Dani" was the official English name for Marina. Whether this was the original intention remains unknown. However, in The Legend of Thunder!, she is instead identified as Marina. * Even though the specifics of being a Pokémon Idol are never made clear in the anime, a Trainer class introduced in Generation IV is known as . One of them, after battle, states "A Pokémon idol follows their fans, while a Trainer follows their Pokémon". Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Anime characters Category:Coordinators Category:Top Coordinators es:Marina (Johto) fr:Marina (Johto) it:Marina (Johto) ja:マリナ zh:玛莉娜